


Last Night

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Hangover, Humor, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up with a hangover. There is much mocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

Steve’s head pounded as he woke, wincing at the sharp light.

“First hangover in 70 years!” Tony said, high-fiving Bruce. Apparently they had succeeded in creating a beer that would get Steve drunk.

“Why... why am I naked?” Steve asked, sitting up on the couch, covering himself up with a throw pillow.

“Oh, for so many reasons,” Clint said with a smirk.

“There was much merriment,” Thor agreed.

“The contest was just the start,” Tony smirked.

“What contest?” Steve asked.

“You took second place,” Bruce said.

“At what?”

“Should we tell him?” Clint asked.

Natasha smirked. “More fun not to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan-flashworks for the Drugs challenge.


End file.
